Paralyzer
by Nae'ka
Summary: Juri has always hated high school dances. JurixConst. I wanted to give them a try. Oneshot. Inspired by the song.


PARALYZER

Rated: T

Authors note: Inspired by the song with the same title. I had listened to it atleast 80 times while writing this. Lol.

I didn't like this couple at first, but then... idk... I just did. hn...

ONE SHOT!

* * *

Juri was like a tiger hiding in the grass, just waiting for the poor creature that happened upon him.

Except there was no grass, there was a wall. And there were no animals, just...

He looked around at the people dancing, drinking, running, tripping, laughing, and in other such ways making fools of themselves.

Okay... so there _were_ animals here.

If there was anything that he truly hated about High School, it was the dances.

He cursed loudly and dodged a glass thrown from Vincent to Tremblay. A fight started between the cliques. Insults and fists thrown through the air, between the dancers and the conservationists, and all in the dark. Where were the Prefects, anyway?

The Russian jock slumped down at the bar along the edge of the gym. Commotion to all sides of him, he sighed and looked around. The upheaval had lowered down and was at a simmer. It could come up easily again, but for now they looked pleased. It was too dark to tell who had won anyway.

Then something caught his eye. Something that stood completely still amongst the jungle. Almost as if meditating. What the hell could meditate _here_?

That bugged him. He took a sip of his punch and looked down at it. Spiked.

Go figure.

He quickly spit it towards the dance floor, hitting a prep in the leg. There was a shrill shriek and their fight continued against the greasers.

Juri jumped slightly at a touch on his back. He turned around to see Bo grinning and talking at him. Yes, _at_ him. Not _to_ him. He couldn't hear a word his friend was saying over the music and fights, but luckily enough, he just laughed and walked away.

He really hated school dances.

Then, he saw that thing again. That meditating thing. Actually, meditating _person_. His eyes met Juri's, and neither broke the gaze. His eyes... they... were like a real tigers. Like he was ready to kill. Who was that? Who was...

Oh.

The mascot.

But he looked so... pretty. And angry. He always looked angry. His eyes always looked hateful. His lips always forming a small frown. His figure always... recessive.

Juri shifted in his seat, damn hard seat. Damn loud music. Damn lust.

He broke the look, and stood up. What an odd idea. The very fact he _had_ an idea was odd. Of course, it was a stereo-type... that all jocks were gay... or bi...

Whatever.

None of that mattered. Nothing mattered at all, except the sick feeling he got when he had seen that Constantinos was looking away. And was perfectly still. You could hardly tell he was breathing.

That pissed the small jock off.

If he could make a shiver go up Juri's spine with one look, then he need to move. To dance. Or...

The jock picked up his 'punch' again and took a big swallow. He set it down and walked half the twenty feet it was to get to the boy. Which took more time than it should have, but with fights and drunken dancers all around, he could hardly move a foot.

Their eyes met again, and Constantinos pushed himself off the wall that he was leaning on. His eyes dared Juri to come closer, dared him to try something, anything.

Breathing became harder to come across, the closer he got to his destination. He just wanted to be there already.

No.

He wasn't desperate. He could handle months of sexual tension, pent inside from hours spent in the locker room. Juri didn't need... his small, but fit, body... or his dark and fluffy looking hair. OR HIS EYES. His deep, mysterious, sardonic eyes.

Yes, actually yes, he did.

He violently shoved a greaser out of his way, and stopped in front of the object of his desire. They stood there a few moments, just looking, analyzing.

Juri nodded his head and smirked. "Come." He commanded loudly, as he turned to the dance floor.

How could the poor mascot deny anything that foreign beast of a man had asked of him? This was going to be a long night, and they both knew it.

* * *

-end-

* * *

Hmmmmmm... If I get nothing else up for Valentines day, then Happy Valentines day.

Obviously, this is just a one shot, so reviews aren't necessary... but they would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
